<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Hearts and Lost Dogs by Salamee (tribridposie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604113">Broken Hearts and Lost Dogs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribridposie/pseuds/Salamee'>Salamee (tribridposie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asami finds Naga, Asami really misses Korra, F/F, F/M, Korra really misses Asami, Korrasami - Freeform, our gays getting back together bc they’re cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribridposie/pseuds/Salamee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Korra recently broke up. While out with her friends, Asami finds out Korra’s dog, Naga, is missing. She goes to look for the lost dog in hopes to gain back her ex-girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra &amp; Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato, Past Asami/Mako, past korra/mako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Hearts and Lost Dogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Asami watched as the dirty puddles belonging to the streets painted a reflection of the shop across the road.</p><p>She can hear laughter all around her, and it only makes Asami sadder. Because isn’t it great to have everything in your hands and then have it all ripped away?</p><p>Nobody could ever appreciate the things they had at the moment, not knowing that anything could change in a second.</p><p>She can still vividly remember the day Korra broke it off, shattering her heart.</p><p>
  <em>“Hi baby.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Asami walked into Korra’s room, Chipotle bag in her hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She leans down to press a soft kiss against her girlfriend’s forehead, stealing one from her lips as Korra turns to face her properly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”God, I missed you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Asami. We need to talk.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Oh. About what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She set down the bag carefully, worry etched on that pretty face of hers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I think, we need to break up. We just haven’t been great lately, and things have seem off. It just feels like we could do better you know?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tears pricked green eyes, seriousness stayed in icy blue ones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”W-what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her lips trembled and she tried her hardest not to cry, because she didn’t want Korra to see her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I’m sorry, Sams.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rough hands grabbed onto soft ones, a thumb rubbed Asami’s hand as she looked away to stop the tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A light kiss was pressed onto her cheek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I’m really sorry.”</em>
</p><p>“You know, you can always join us right?”</p><p>Mako made a move to sit next to the saddened girl, hesitatingly placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.</p><p>She looked back to the bright lights of the diner her friends had met up at. Everyone had been there. Well, everyone except Korra. The two girls had broken up and their friends were really tense recently, forced to choose sides.</p><p>”Korra’s not here, Sami.”</p><p>At the sound of her ex-girlfriend’s name, a tear slowly slides down Asami’s perfect, pale cheek.</p><p>The silence hung in the air, so much so, you could hear whenever one of her fat tear droplets hit the dark concrete.</p><p>”She broke up with me, Mako. She broke up with me and I feel so useless and <em>worthless</em>. Was I not good enough for her?”</p><p>Mako doesn’t respond, instead choosing to quietly ponder the correct response.</p><p>”I don’t think it was because Korra didn’t love you anymore. Trust me, Sams, she’s as heartbroken as you. Things weren’t the same between you two anymore, and you both clearly needed a wake up call.”</p><p>Before Asami can respond to him, a loud ding rings out, coming from Mako’s phone.</p><p>He pulls it out of his pocket, a bright screen blinding them both as he stares at the message.</p><p>”Oh no.”</p><p>”What? What happened?”</p><p>Asami peers over his shoulder, trying to get a look at what the text had said.</p><p>”Korra’s dog, y’know, Naga? Well she went missing. Broke through the gate and she’s been missing for a while.”</p><p>Asami ponders the situation, wondering how stressed Korra must’ve been, worrying about that old, sweet dog.</p><p>Mako stared at her for a few seconds, a small smile growing on his lips.</p><p>”Y’know, I bet Korra would be <em>really</em> grateful if someone found her dog and brought her home. Someone, like, maybe you?”</p><p>He nudged her with his arm, a genuine smile on his face as he suggested the brilliant plan.</p><p>Asami could only crack a grin.</p><p>”Look at you, Mako. You dated both of us, and now you’re also helping us get back together. That’s really sweet.”</p><p>Asami leaned into his side, humming happily as the tall boy wrapped an arm around her, pulling the girl deeper into his side.</p><p>”I love you both. It hurts to see you two this heartbroken.”</p><p>”I love you too, dork.”</p><p>She presses a soft kiss onto his cheek, laughing as a bright blush spreads through his cheeks.</p><p>”Yeah yeah, go get your girl.”</p><p>He stands up warily, almost as if he’s checking to see if she’s really fine.</p><p>Once he’s satisfied, he turns back towards the diner, where his brother and friends are seated.</p><p>Soon enough, the loud rumble of Asami’s car starting vibrates through the parking lot, drawing gazes.</p><p>She couldn’t help but smile at the thought of bringing Naga to Korra and earning a grateful kiss.</p><p>”Naga, where the hell are you?”</p><hr/><p>Asami has been driving around neighborhoods for the past two hours, the feeling of failure seeping into her bones.</p><p>The weather had gotten worse, dark clouds hogged the sky, and soon enough, fat droplets of rain would start attacking.</p><p>“You fuckin’ dog.”</p><p>With a frustrated huff, Asami turned onto Spirits Road, where beautiful houses adorned the street.</p><p>She remembers when Korra had taken her driving around these streets, admiring the beautiful architecture of the rich homes.</p><p>Korra had said a quip about one day moving into a house like those, hopefully with Asami by her side.</p><p>
  <em>”I’m gonna live in that one, Sami. Maybe you can go with me too?”</em>
</p><p>That wasn’t happening though. Not anytime soon, at least.</p><p>A distant, recognizable bark caught the girl off guard, making her slam the brakes. A harsh jolt erupted pain in her chest as the seatbelt restricted her body from moving much.</p><p>She looked in the rear view mirror, trying to find the source of the familiar bark.<br/><br/>More barking erupted, coming from multiple dogs.</p><p>Naga wasn’t alone.</p><p>It took the engineer a few seconds before she realized what that meant.</p><p>Naga wasn’t the friend list of dogs. Every time she encountered a new dog ended in a barking match, and if Naga was lucky, a few bites and scratches here and there.</p><p>Eyes wide, Asami changed to reverse as fast as she could, slamming her foot down on the gas.</p><p>She backtracked two streets, down to Fairburn road, where the noises could be heard clearer.</p><p>She found a pack of slick black dogs surrounding a pile of what seemed to be trash. <br/><br/>Eyes squinted, Asami had found that Naga had squeezed between the trash cans, trying to find protection from the superior animals.</p><p>She slammed her door loud enough to catch the attention of the hostile dogs, their eyes widening in confusion and curiosity.</p><p>“<em>Shoo! You fucking mutts!</em>”</p><p>She kicked at them, being careful to not actually make contact. <br/><br/></p><p>She might’ve not liked the little assholes, but no way in hell would Asami ever hurt an animal.</p><p>She scooted closer to the bags of trash, whistling quietly for the beloved dog she hadn’t seen in a while.</p><p>”Naga? Hey, girl. I’m here, it’s Asami.”</p><p>A low whimper, and the white dog had slowly emerged from the trash, limping and shuddering in fear.</p><p>The first thing Asami noticed were the streaks of red painted across the beautiful white fur, now slightly dirty.</p><p>”God, they got you, huh? It’s okay.”</p><p>She hastily picked up the heavy dog in her arms, trying her hardest to not drop the scared girl.</p><p>She put Naga in the passenger seat, reaching into the back of her car where a blanket laid.</p><p>Asami had put said blanket in her car after a few occasions where Korra and her had spent quite a while in the backseat. </p><p>She wrapped the warm blanket around the dog, patting her head softly and pressing her lips against her snout, trying to comfort the poor thing.</p><p>The drive to Korra’s house was only a few minutes. Korra’s dad, Tonraq, was a city councilman, resulting in a pretty nice life for his family.</p><p>She parked across the driveway, not really caring about the horrifying sight of her horrible parking. Tonraq’s morning Senna’s cars were in view, so they must’ve been out.</p><p>She could see the light in Korra’s room on, illuminating the room. She knew the location of Korra’s bedroom very well, seeing as she had climbed her way up the house to the window dozens of times.</p><p>Picking the 90 pound dog off her seat, she kicked the door of her car, causing it to create a loud slam as it fully closed.</p><p>Walking up the steps of Korra’s porch was the hardest thing ever, and Asami was starting to regret not exercising along with Korra for the first time in her life.</p><p>After the battle with the steps, Asami had faced another dilemma. Ringing the doorbell. <br/><br/>Instead of being polite and using her manners like her father had taught her, Asami kicked at the door harshly, hoping to gain the attention of her beloved ex-girlfriend.</p><p>”Korra! Open the door! Please?”</p><p>Her first words had seemed too abrasive, making Asami cringe. She decided to add the polite word in, trying to seem less rude than she was being.</p><p>After a few kicks and shouts that Asami assumed had woken up neighbors, the door opened, revealing a drowsy Korra.</p><p>Her hair was pointed out in multiple directions, and her eyes were lidded. </p><p>“Sami? What the fuck?”</p><p>Her icy blue eyes gazed over to a whimpering Naga, who still suffered from painful injuries.</p><p>”Naga?”</p><p>Asami huffed out as she bounced up, trying to adjust Naga’s weight on her arms.</p><p>”I found her, some dick dogs had her cornered. She could really use some help with her cuts.”</p><p>Korra pulled Asami inside by the arm, her strong grip only slightly hurting Asami. </p><p>“Thanks so much, Sams. I appreciate it.”</p><hr/><p>After Naga had been taken care of, Asami found herself in the kitchen with a silent Korra.</p><p>Korra’s eyes had been on her all night long, not once averting them to another location.</p><p>Asami could only hope she wasn’t blushing from the constant attention.</p><p>”Asami? Thanks. I was worried I wouldn’t find Naga.”</p><p>Korra inches closer, her arms slightly extended to hug the pale girl.</p><p>
  <em>She was asking her for permission.</em>
</p><p>Asami’s heart only melted at the gesture.</p><p>”Korra?”</p><p>”Yeah?”</p><p>Asami practically jumped into Korra’s warm embrace, tears running down her cheeks as she sobbed into the girls shirt.</p><p>”I love you so much.”</p><p>She retracted slightly, only far enough that her face was mere inches away from Korra’s.</p><p>”Why? Why did you leave me?”</p><p>Even crying, Asami looked perfect to Korra.</p><p>A sad smile was aimed in her direction. Korra had not spoken yet, instead choosing to move a piece of hair out of Asami’s face.</p><p>”I’m so sorry, Sami. I really am.”</p><p>She learned in, letting their foreheads touch.</p><p>”I should’ve never done that. I’m so miserable without you.”</p><p>She pushed her face closer, foreheads still connected, intense eye contact engaged.</p><p>She was asking permission to kiss her.</p><p>God, this girl was wonderful.</p><p>”Please. Never leave me again.”</p><p>Korra took the response as a confirmation, quickly leaning in to engage her lover in a passionate kiss. A kiss that conveyed all their emotions and feelings. A kiss that said things they didn’t have to mention to each other.</p><p>”I won’t.”</p><p>Another kiss was lightly pressed on her shiny red lips, salty tears being evident in the taste.</p><p>”I promise I never will.”</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>